Heart memories
by thesafestpsycoticbitch
Summary: Light fingers on his mask. Deep meaningful blue eyes searching for his own. A pause in the universe. As Talia removes her fingers from the leather, turns on her heels and walks away from him, Bane is left with nothing but ghost sensations and memories. OS; Bane/Talia


**Heart memories**

.

_Lola's wish._

* * *

.

_Bane is speechless. It never happened to him before. He blinks, looking for words, but his mouth stays deseperatly close._

Light fingers on his mask. Deep meaningful blue eyes searching for his own. A pause in the universe.

_He thinks about all the books he had read, all the words he had learnt. None them could have prepared him for this._

_"Good bye, my friend."_

Thank you.

_As Talia removes her fingers from the leather, turns on her heels and walks away from him, Bane is left with nothing but ghost sensations and memories._

.

.

.

.

It is an usually warm morning when the screams rip the calm of the Pit. He is already up and immediatly walks towards the howls, a silent shadows between others.

It is woman screams.

Of course, he knows what is happening. There is only one woman in this place, and she's pregnant. He ghostes the place like a haunted spirit until he finally gets to the place. Still very young, he is enough small to be able to slid between two stones. _Invisible_.

He watches the baby born.

Nothing had fascinated him more than that so far. He is petrified into a complet innocent bliss, as the baby finally pickes up its mother's yellings.

_So innocent..._ It could never last in somewhere like the Pit.

Bane raises the head at the call.

.

.

.

.

As Talia grows, Bane protects her over the years. Night and day, he is there, he is always here.

But as he never mentions it, he never knows when their relation changes. Perhaps it is after Talia's mother's murder, he isn't quite sure. But there is something else, a thought that is floating in between their embraces.

Or maybe one of them changed.

.

.

.

.

Bane doesn't remember much after Talia's jump out of the Pit. It is a complete blurr ponctuated of pain flashes.

He only recalls the memorising blue eyes pitched into his own as _she_ saved him. _Blue eyes, blue eyes._

_Comme les amoureux_, hums a long forgotten voice in its darkness.

.

.

.

.

Talia is there when her father excommunates him. She is there when he packes up his bag, when he walks out of the door. A breathing shadow in the darker corner of the room.

Talia is still there when he steps into the bright sunlight, when his gaze embraces all the desert ahead. Doesn't make a move, doesn't make a sound.

Watches him leave. Bane is _hurt_.

.

.

.

.

Once, as he isn't far from the Sahara, he sees her. He looks up from the fire, all senses in alert. Then he sees her.

She is like an apparition, walking with her dark brown coat floating around her. Bane knows that she _wantes_ him to view her.

Two days later she comes at him at night.

He is ready, two years of waiting like a dead weight in his stomac.

They don't talk, he just puts his forehead against hers, and lets her light fingers brush his mask. Bane closes his eyes.

They make love under the burning moonlight. _They're only one._

.

.

.

.

Bane is the one telling her about her father. He watches her as she shallows the news.

He's here for her.

He's still her protector before everything else.

She slowly turns away from him. She breathes. A tear pearls at the corner of her eye. She opens her mouth, eyes pitched in the wall.

"It's okay" she says. "It's okay."

She still doesn't look at him.

.

.

.

.

He is still at ther side when they reach Paris, then Gotham.

Talia is not the same anymore. He doesn't say, but he observes. Her once beautiful blue eyes turned cold.

But Bane stays, still silent, still full of love.

.

.

.

.

_Bang, bang!_

.

.

.

.

As he lays down to die, Bane has only one word on his lips.

_"My love, my love."_

.

.

.

.

_Bong, boom!_

.

.

.

.

As she lays down to die, Talia has only one word on her lips.

_"Our vendetta, my vendetta."_

.

.

.

.

The heart beating like a hammer, the sweat, the blurry vision.

One last flash of pane. A gasp, a yell, a whisper.

_As she removes her fingers from the leather, turns on her heels and walks away from him, he doesn't say anything because it's all been said._

One last beat and the heart stops.

* * *

**Notes:** Here you go, Lola! That was happens when you have two hours of hole in highschool; I was inspired by my French classes, where behind every word of the short stories, there's a meaning— but now as I take a look at it, I find it bad. How do _you_ find it though? Let me know!

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
